pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crowmask/Q's Art Gallery
This is where I'm going to put most of my doodles and junk. ---- Okay, I've decided to take requests. I really do need the practice and I need to get shoved out of my comfort zone. I'm getting lazy and my art hasn't improved as much as I would have liked. So, I'll take just about any request, as long as it ain't anime! Phineas and Ferb.png|Drew this weeks ago. I happen to see quiet a few mistakes but I've improved since. Sketched this on paper. Linearted and colored on PS CS5 Untitled-1.png|Doodles I drew a few days ago. First time drawing Perry in Agent form. I will color him soon. perry (agent).png|Colored it. Will probably redo since I messed up. Doug.png|My OC Doug. He's just a plain old platypus. A simple-minded one at that. WIP-Project1.png|Just a WIP. I might not finish this soon since I plan to use this to try a shading style. Anyway. . . Project001.png|Finished! Played around with colors and gradient overlay this time. I stuck with one-cell shading since it was simpler. Project002(Final).png|Done! This version of Phineas is not mine, all credit to Goth. I just drew him :D I'm not sure I did his design right., I tried ^^' Project002.png|The sketch before it was colored. Random Luigi since I wanted to draw him too. 004.png|Uh... I have no idea on why I decided to draw this but this happens to be a sort of "Dark Phineas". I dunno what'll I'll do wth him but keep in mind that this "Phineas" is not the opposite or the same as the original Phineas. Let's just say that he has his own personality. NF.jpg|An old drawing I'll never finish. Phineas' head is horribly wrong and I don't seem to really want to finish this. I must have been tired when I drew this :P IZ Style Jessie.png|Colored XD Doodles~.jpg|I doodle when I'm bored :) 006(1).png|I sketched out both Phineas and Ferb. Man, am I out of practice! Ferb_thingy.png|Better explain this one. After playing some Psychonauts, I though it'd be cool if Ferb had telekinesis since he seems like that kinda person. I dunno, I was pretty tired when I drew this hahaha I can't explain it. dooooodles.png|Here! Have bunch of late night sketches and stuff because I CAN'T DRAW PHINEAS' HEAD. Imma just leave this here and head to bed Phineas_Levitation_Color2.jpg|Here! Have another Psychonauts inspired drawing! This time, it's Phineas on a levitation ball. I've always had Phineas pegged as the kinda guy to focus on Levitation 'cause I dunno, he has a happy-go-lucky kinda personality. Kinda fits! Plus, Levitation's fun, I can imagine Phineas running and jumpin' all around the place. Unrelated art: Pokey Practice.png|I tried sketching with my tablet... FAIL. Anyways, this was practice on Pokey Minch. It's unrelated to PnF but I went aound and spotted a few blogs with drawings that were not PnF art, so I decided to take the risk and post it *mumbles* 001 (2).jpg|A bunch a sketches I drew while in PE. I drew some of my semi-favorite Nintendo characters. Ignore the drawing on the top right hand corner, that one sucks :P Just realized that Ness' hat is on the wrong side and.... I forgot to draw his backpack... FUUUUU- Category:Blog posts